Frozen
by hallidaycat1988
Summary: Following their ill fated kiss in the events of 'skin deep' rumbelle face a new challenge when Belle faces a massive change in her life.


He heard her cries echo through the dark castle while he furiously spinned. 'serves her right the deceitful wrench' he thought bitterly to himself. She'd been at it for hours, the sounds of her distress fuelling his anger. 'she's scared of the punishment she's going to receive' he thought to himself 'so she should be'. He eyed the whip laid across the grand table where it had been since he had thrown her into the dungeon, a sick feeling passed through him. He couldn't let her betrayal go unpunished, but it didn't mean he felt good about hurting her and marring her perfect skin and by gods she was perfect. A siren sent to lure him willingly to his death. "I'll do it later- i will" he told himself. He felt sickened by the thought, but he couldn't allow her to know the power she still had over him. She was a weakness he could ill afford and now he knew she was in league with that harpy queen he was even more determined to break her. He could never kill her and she knew too many of his secrets to be set free- but he could break her, bend her to his will.

The darkness in his mind purred in approval. It had become somewhat possessive of the girl and though she held the power to destroy it, the darkness wanted her more then anything it'd ever desired since it'd come into being centuries ago. It was the darkness that demanded that Rumpelstiltskin take her as his price for saving her insipid kingdom. It screamed within him that she must be theirs and demanded her pretty body for their bed. Rumpelstiltskin could not deny he wanted her for himself too, but knew a woman as beautiful as her could not want him. He demanded her servitude instead so he may look upon her beauty whenever he desired.

Rumpelstiltskin's stomach turned as the darkness fed him image after image of her tied to their bed screaming in pain and fear "Nothing like that" he said shakily. The images reminding his of how the drunken sheriff would've used his belle. "I'd never take something so precious unwillingly". 'COWARD!' the darkness roared in his mind 'SHE IS OURS!'.

Before Rumpelstiltskin could respond the screaming started. The sounds of pure terror filling the air. Forgetting his hatred and momentarily even his magic Rumpelstiltskin ran through the castle and down to the cold dark dungeon.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't know what to expect when he came to the door, but struggling to even open the door until he used magic wasn't it. When he finally managed to get through belle's screams had subsided.

She was rocking in the corner, her eyes glazed and her nails picking at her own skin. It took her a while to notice Rumpelstiltskin's presence. Lifting her head her eyes full of fear she tremblingly implored "help me... I I can't sttop it".

Rumpelstiltskin took in the room. Ice and snow had and was continuing to form around the room. His struggle to enter the now frozen dungeon making sense. He could almost taste belles fear. The power that came from her entire being terrifying the girl that had never had any magic ability before besides assisting Rumpelstiltskin with a few potions. She must've absorbed some of his power during their ill-fated kiss.

Rumpelstiltskin felt lost as he brought Belle into his arms. Kissing her neck and crooning sweet nonsense into her ear that he wasn't sure he meant anymore his unexpected and much desired affection calming belle and diminishing the magics activated by her broken heart. As she leaned more into his touch moaning softly Rumpelstiltskin unexpectedly dropped her.

Pointing to the dungeon door he coldly declared "Go". "Go?" belle echoed confused. He turned to her, his expression emotionless as he replied "Go to your room, while I work out what to do about... this" he stated waving his hand towards her body. "you might want to change your clothes... or not he leered at her. Noticing for the first time how her now wet clothes clung so indecently to her from the snow and ice that had previously filled the room. His cock hardened at the exquisite sight, he faced away from her least he do something he would regret.

Belle's face flushed red as she ran from the room embarrassed by her state of dress and how wanton she must've appeared to him moments before. She had no idea what all this meant for them now but she was pleased to find he still desired her despite the recent events. Even if she was scared of the new powers she'd apparently obtained.


End file.
